


Where we lay

by GalacticTwink



Series: Builderoth [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Malroth is a softie, Self-Indulgent, Sign Language, selectively mute builder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Sometimes a bed is more than where you sleep





	Where we lay

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this turned out even cuter than I imagined... I just need that soft builderoth content

“I don’t see the point. What’s wrong with a regular bed?” Malroth huffs, plopping down on the floor beside the project I’m still working on. I take a hand off the fabric I’m stitching, skimming two fingers down my chin with a grin as Malroth’s expression only becomes more puzzled. 

“Because it’s cute? What does that have to do with it! A bed doesn’t need to be cute, you just need to sleep in it. If you have time to look at the bed you’re sleeping in, you didn’t work hard enough during the day.” I roll my eyes, pinching the soft fabric together again and pulling my needle from between my teeth to finish the stitching. The blanket is plush, stuffed to make it thicker and cushier to the touch. I did the same to both pillows already, bursting at the seams with cotton on all sides so you barely sink into the gentle surface. 

I gather up the blanket and ponder the dyes I have on me, selecting one and tapping the pot into my dying cauldron. A quick stir turns the vat a rich pink, erring on the side of red, perfect for dipping the fabric. I submerge the entire square, stirring slowly and watching the liquid soak into it. A quick ring has my hands dyed peach, pale in comparison to the lovely vibrant pink on the cloth. Perfect. 

I set the blanket aside to dry, followed by one of the pillows and a long strip of plain fabric. Malroth is watching me carefully, red eyes tracing my every movement. I turn towards him, stretching out my right palm and planting the other on top in a closed fist; thumb pointed up. I push my hands towards him, pulling them back towards my own chest as I tilt my head to one side. He pushes up on his knee, a spring in his step on the way over to me. 

“What do you need?” I pull my gloves back on, pulling a sheet I left white from the pile and handing one side over to Malroth. I take the fitted edge and just make a shoving motion, waving him over to the other side of the bed. He gets the gist, following my lead to tuck the fitted sheet into the frame but letting me smooth out the surface. 

I toss him a side of the plain sheet while he’s over there, laying it across the bed evenly and smoothing it over the edges. Our fingers meet in the middle, making me giggle at Malroth’s darkening blush. 

With that done I plop back onto the ground, sliding off my gloves to start on the detail sewing. I bunch before I layer, letting the fabric pile up in front of me to keep Malroth from seeing; eagerly trying to peek over my shoulder.

I get up, dragging a stool from the corner over to where I’m working. I hop up, fabric in hand, to start running it alone the wire suspended at the top of the frame. I pull it to the sides, tying it around the sturdy posts at each corner to drape just around the sides; leaving the rest of the bed in full view. I toss another layer up over that one, darkening the bed beneath and tying it out of the way as well to add something to break up the pink. The long curtain is pale pink, ruffles of white around the edges to add back some colour, but the extra drapery is pure white and less sheer; letting in no light when it’s released from its gathers. 

“What-” I shoot Malroth a pointed look. “Right, because it’s cute.” I nod enthusiastically, pulling the thick comforter over the bed and tucking the pillows beneath it; the different coloured cushions just poking out at the top. 

I jump in, bouncing a few times before twisting to sit cross legged. I use both my arms to beckon Malroth, waving for him to come join me. He pokes his head in first, climbing on carefully. He lays a gloved hand down on the cushy surface, face brightening with awestruck joy. 

“It’s so-” he looks up at me, my lips interrupting him with a gentle kiss. 

“Cute?” I tease, nose crinkling as I laugh. Malroth takes me by the hips and pulls me down with him, our bodies bouncing as he tugs me in; fingers raking through my hair. 

“I was gonna go with soft, but that works too.” a comfortable smile settles on his face, that special unguarded look in his eyes that only I get to see. I bury my face into his neck, throwing my arms around Malroth to curl my fingers into the back of his shirt. I drag one along his back, delicately tracing letters as I nuzzle further into his warm skin. I can feel his laughter rumbling against my chest, and his smile against my cheek as he places a kiss there. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on tumblr [here](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com/)! I write too much and take requests!
> 
> I've finished the game, but please be kind and don't post any spoilers!


End file.
